Sesuatu yang Tidak Kauketahui
by Allazfah
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan. Kamu tak akan tahu seberapa sulitnya aku meraih waktu ini, menemukanmu, dan akhirnya berhasil meraihmu ... sekali lagi. [bangtanfanfic] [namjin] [t] [open ending]


**Sesuatu yang Tidak Kauketahui**

 **.**

[allazfah] [namjin] [t] [romance, hurt/comfort, supernatural]

.

" _ada sesuatu yang akhirnya kita ketahui di akhir cerita ini."_

/1/

Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan. Kamu tak akan tahu seberapa sulitnya aku meraih waktu ini, menemukanmu, dan akhirnya sanggup menyapamu untuk pertama kalinya.

Katanya, cinta bisa datang tiba-tiba—barangkali, sebab itulah aku mengikutimu yang kelelahan membagikan brosur jasa percetakan di perempatan kota yang amat ramai. Ada semacam magnet yang menarikku untuk diam sembari memperhatikanmu (aku pun tak tahu magnet macam apa) dan, tiba-tiba saja, ketika pengendara motor itu nyaris menyerempetmu hingga kertas-kertas itu beterbangan, aku dengan sigap datang seraya menanyakan keadaanmu. Kamu berterima kasih, tentu saja, tetapi sorot matamu menyatakan bahwa kamu takut akan tingkahku yang seperti _stalker_.

Kamu pergi menjauh ... dan aku mengikuti jejakmu, kalau kamu mau tahu.

Saat itu, yang kutahu, kamu tinggal di kontrakan kecil yang berbau sangat apak. Ada beberapa tempat "gelap" di sini (aku mendengus memikirkan seberapa berbahayanya perjalananmu selama ini). Aku berdiri di sana amat lama; udara menggigit, tetapi aku betah-betah saja (apa mungkin ini namanya kegilaan cinta?).

Esoknya, aku berdiri semakin dekat denganmu. Kutinggalkan tugas kuliah hanya untuk mengikutimu dari kejauhan (apakah kau tidak kuliah?). Kamu risih, tentu saja. Beberapa kali kau mencoba kabur dariku, tetapi aku selalu dapat menemukan dan kembali berjalan di sisimu.

Sore di hari berikutnya, aku kembali mengikutimu sampai rumah (kamu beberapa kali menyumpahiku, tentu). Kamu kelihatan sangat lelah. Aku tidak tega melihatmu marah-marah, tetapi aku perlu memastikan kamu baik-baik saja.

Malam hampir tiba ketika aku sadar keputusanku benar adanya.

Preman di salah satu gang kontrakan itu menghadangmu. Lakonnya menyebalkan. Ada liur menetes dari mulutnya yang kemungkinan besar menguarkan bau alkohol. Kamu mendengus seraya menghindarinya secepat mungkin. Aku memaklumi. Tubuhnya yang tinggi-berotot itu pasti lawan yang cukup sulit untukmu yang lebih pendek dariku.

Sialnya, dia justru menarik tanganmu dan memojokkanmu di tiang listrik. Kamu balik menepis tangannya, berusaha menjatuhkannya dengan tenaga yang kaumiliki. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja, ia menggeram dan mengarahkan botol alkohol ke tanganmu. Cairan bening itu turun bersamaan dengan sel darahmu, menarikmu buat mundur sembari mengumpat tertahan.

Aku menggeram. Tentu. Lekas saja aku mendekat dan memukulnya keras-keras (beruntung hanya ada satu orang gila di tempat itu). Ia tersungkur, nyaris masuk ke tempat pembakaran sampah, tetapi aku belum puas untuk menghajarnya yang hampir melukai dirimu. Beruntung, kamu segera menarik tubuhku menjauhi pria itu. Kamu meringis lantaran tanganku tidak sengaja menggores luka di tanganmu.

Aku panik, memegang bahu lebarmu khawatir, tetapi kamu justru menarik tanganku menjauhi tempat itu. Selama perjalanan penuh tarikan pasokan oksigen itu, aku berdoa semoga kamu tidak keburu pingsan lantaran kehabisan darah.

Doaku terkabul. Di depan pintu kontrakanmu, kamu berhenti. Berterima kasih. Pun, meminta maaf karena melibatkanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apa perlu kubelikan obat di apotek terdekat?"

Kamu menggeleng. Berbohong, tentunya, lantas berkata agar aku pergi dan tidak mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Aku meraih lenganmu yang terluka dan, dengan bodoh, meniupnya pelan-pelan. Dapat kurasakan kamu memandangku aneh, tetapi aku abai sampai menengadah disertai cengiran tidak bersalah. "Aku suka padamu," kataku jenaka, "terserah mau menanggapinya seperti apa, tetapi aku akan melindungimu."

Kamu mundur beberapa langkah, bertanya alasanku bisa melontarkan pernyataan tersebut dengan mudah. Aku mengernyitkan dahi lalu kembali tertawa, "Soalnya, setelah sekian lama, aku bisa menemukan jalan ini kembali."

Kamu membeku. Melengos. Namun, aku tahu kamu juga tersipu saat mendengarnya.

Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan. Kamu tentu tidak tahu seberapa sabar aku menunggu hingga akhirnya dapat menggenggam tanganmu, menelusuri ulang semua kebiasaan dan kegiatanmu, serta akhirnya berhasil meraih hatimu.

Jadwal kuliahku berangsur normal, pun kamu yang bekerja sambilan di bagian publikasi sebuah percetakan menengah ke atas. Kita tidak terlalu sibuk, tetapi rasanya sangat sulit menemukan waktu untuk pergi bersama-sama.

Minggu di pertengahan Agustus—waktu yang selalu kuhafal—aku berdiri gelisah di halte bus, menantimu yang berjanji bakal datang pukul sepuluh tepat. Saat itu, jalanan tidak terlalu ramai dan _traffic light_ memancarkan lampu berwarna hijau. Angin berembus sangat dingin kendati tengah musim kemarau. Aku bergerak tidak nyaman mengetahui waktu terus bergerak mendekati saat itu.

Apakah kamu tahu? Saat itu, ada bayangan adegan lain yang membuatku menggigil.

Tidak berapa lama, kamu datang. Aku sangat senang. Sangat. Sangat (kamu bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan kebahagiaanku kala itu, 'kan?).

Kamu ada di seberang jalan. Tersenyum hingga mata elangmu menyipit dimakan pipi _chubby._ Surai madumu ditembus angin dan aku menghela napas lega mengetahui kamu baik-baik saja. Saat _traffic light_ memancarkan cahaya hijau, kau lekas berlari menghampiriku.

Dan, saat itulah, Seokjin ... saat itulah bayangan mengerikan itu datang.

Mobil hitam itu datang tiba-tiba. Amat cepat. Seperti kilat ... tetapi aku tahu keberadaannya. Seolah, semua memang telah direncanakan. Seolah, Tuhan memberikanku mata yang lebih awas untuk menangkap kedatangan mobil itu.

Lantas, semua berdenging dan aku merasa pusing. Aku membuka mata. Ada darah di jalanan. Dengan kesadaran yang tinggal setengah, kulihat sekeliling dan menemukanmu di sana.

Kamu menangis, tetapi kamu selamat.

Kupegang tanganmu yang berusaha menelepon rumah sakit. Pengemudi mobil itu telah turun. Panik, ia berusaha mengangkatku ke mobilnya. Di sela napasku yang nyaris tak bersisa, aku mengingat perasaan ketika berada di posisi itu ... ketika duniaku runtuh dan aku merasa kesepian. Amat kesepian.

"Kata Dia, aku boleh kembali dan membuat pilihan. Aku berusaha menemukan jalan tengah dalam pilihan tersebut, tetapi sepertinya aku gagal," Kamu mengernyitkan dahi, lantas menangis. Memintaku untuk diam dan menyimpan energi. Aku tahu, kamu ingin aku tinggal, tetapi perjanjian langit sepertinya telah membuat suatu keputusan bulat, "aku sudah memutuskan, Seokjin Aku sudah memilihmu untuk hidup. Aku berhasil melindungimu, seperti janjiku dulu."

Kamu tidak mengerti ... dan kuharap tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Setelah ini, kamu akan mengalami masa kegelapan itu, kesepian itu, dan kehampaan itu. Aku mohon pahamilah bahwa bukan maksudku membuatmu menjadi mayat hidup—sebab seberapa nistanya _zombie_ , ia tetap memiliki roh dalam dirinya. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, memberikanmu kesempatan untuk merasakan hidup lebih lama ... kesempatan untuk mengenangku lantas bangkit melanjutkan roda waktu.

Aku telah melalui serangkaian perjalanan penuh pengorbanan. Kamu tak akan tahu seberapa terjal pertentangan yang mesti kuselesaikan; dan kuharap kamu tidak akan pernah tahu, Seokjin.

Sebab, kamu akan merasa berkali lipat lebih tersiksa.

/2/

Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan. Kamu tak akan tahu seberapa sulitnya aku meraih waktu ini, menemukanmu, dan akhirnya sanggup menyapamu untuk pertama kalinya.(*)

 _ **RnR, please?**_


End file.
